


Anniversary

by timeywimeygalaxy



Category: Sanders Sides, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Angst, I'm so sorry, M/M, logicality - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 07:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14950433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeywimeygalaxy/pseuds/timeywimeygalaxy
Summary: It's Logan and Patton's anniversary.





	Anniversary

Logan made his way across the road and came to a halt in front of a patch of grass and a pair of iron gates, he hesitated before letting out a small exhale gripping the flowers in his hand more tightly now he pulled open the gates and entered.  

It was his and Patton’s four year anniversary and though he knew flowers were a common gift he couldn’t think of what else would be suitable for this occasion.

He couldn’t get an animal for him, no that wouldn’t work, Patton loved cats but he was allergic, he had already proposed so that idea was gone, plus Patton knew that Logan was not the type for romantic, frivolous displays of affection but he always tried his best when it came to that area.

Flowers will suffice.

Walking through the grass filled area, Logan noticed how the trees hung slightly obscuring the now setting sun, crisp leaves were falling from their branches as they met the ground landing among the other colors of orange, yellow and brown.

As he continued to walk through the trees, his mind wandered back to their first meeting.

* * *

 

_The rain was pouring that afternoon as Logan stood under some shelter outside the entrance to his workplace, he’d forgotten to bring an umbrella which was such a foolish overlook on his part and he cursed himself internally as he gazed up at the grey clouds, holding a hand out feeling the heavy rain trickle into his hands._

_Here goes nothing._

_Grumbling Logan shoved his hands into his black coat pocket and power walked, luckily his apartment was only a twenty-minute walk but of course the traffic was going to be chaos today, h_ _e impatiently tapped his foot waiting for the lights to turn red whilst constantly wiping his glasses from the raindrops to keep his vision in check._

_For god sake hurry up! Logan whined to himself as he could feel the rain seeping into his clothes and he knew by now he properly looked like a drowned rat, h_ _e brought a hand up to wipe his glasses again and he felt his hair hang over his eyes slightly as his once slick back style had been undone by the rain._

_The green light changed Finally! Logan thought as he sprinted across the road, once he reached the other side he continued at his usual pace, silently grumbling to himself for not having checked the weather this morning._

_Oh shi- Logan thought but it was too late, a huge tidal wave of water splashed over his whole body as a revving car sped past him._

_Fantastic._

_He tried his best to wipe himself down, get rid of excess water but it was no use, he felt his boots squish with every step he made, this is so stupid he thought to himself it’s just a little rain!. y_ _et he felt so defeated Logan just wanted to get home away from this crappy weather was that so much to ask?_

_As if on cue the rain stopped, well it stopped around him, Logan looked confused for a second before looking up to see a light blue umbrella with…were those cats dotted all over it!?, he then turned to see a polo clad stranger with a very concerned look on his face._

_“Oh my gosh are you okay?, I saw that car splash you with water, you look freezing! Here, please take my umbrella” t_ _he man offered it to him, but Logan was still a bit taken aback, his mouth agape at the kindness of this person._

_“I’m Patton!” he held out his hand whilst still holding the umbrella over both sheltering them from the downpour, Logan gingerly took his hand and shook it._

_“Logan, thank you” he spoke slightly loudly so Patton could hear him over the rain and gestured to the umbrella._

_Patton ushered him closer, so they were both completely sheltered, and Logan was so thankful, standing a little closer Logan looked down at the kind strang- Patton and noticed he was wearing the same glasses he had save for the speared raindrops on them, his wavy hair fell over his glasses slightly and he grinned at Logan who felt like a fire had been ignited._

_Patton’s smile was like sunshine and even though they were both stuck in a torrential downpour Logan felt warm, despite his body temperature saying otherwise._

_“Here please take my umbrella you’re soaked” Patton repeated, and Logan held a hand up._

_“it-it’s quite alright Patton, I don’t live very far I’m sure I can make it back but thank you for the offer”_

_Logan tried to leave from the warm shelter, but a hand tugged at his coat, he looked back to see Patton looking at him with worry in his eyes._

_“If you don’t want the umbrella, then cou- could I at least walk you home? that way you’ll still be dry?”_

_Patton stutter slightly clearly nervous, but Logan felt himself soften more as he looked up once more at the rain then back at Patton._

_“Sure” Logan smiled, as he was once again protected from the rain._

_And the rest was history, Logan fell head over heels for that kind stranger with the cat umbrella, they started dating soon after and though their friends would say they were complete opposites, that never changed either of their feelings for one another._

_One year passed and they moved in together._

_Then two._

_On their third year, Logan managed to stutter his way through a proposal._

_Patton arrived home late that night, but Logan didn’t mind he had given him more time to plan and boy had he organized this to a T down to the very last word he was going to say, he knew Patton was a hopeless romantic and he wanted to do something special, something memorable._

_He had decorated the floor in rose petals and had a meal all prepped and ready, this had to be perfect for Patton._

_“Hey Lo!” Patton’s voice echoed through the apartment hallway, Logan stood in the center of the living room he reached for his cue cards in his back pocket but they-_

_Oh crap._

_Logan fumbled awkwardly with his suit trying to find them, he patted his side pockets, his back pockets-_

_Where the hell were they!?_

_He could hear Patton’s footsteps from the hallway._

_“Logan?”_

_Oh god, he had all this organized, but he needed his cue cards!_

_Patton gasped as he entered the living room upon seeing Logan in a full-blown immaculate black suit and rose petals everywhere._

_“Logan? What’s all this?” He asked amazed._

_Logan stood there awkwardly stiff, his mind had gone blank._

_“Logan?” Patton asked again with more concern._

_“Uh, Patton i-you” he took a deep breath and steadied himself._

_Taking Patton’s hands in his he spoke._

_“Patton i-“ Logan sighed slightly frustrated._

_“The day we met, you had the cat umbrella and you showed me kindness that I didn’t think was still possible in this world, y-you helped me-I didn’t- I wasn’t the greatest believer in love but you-you proved me wrong and I hate to be proven wrong- but that’s not the point, uh- I- sorry- the point I’m trying to make is y-you’ve made me a better person just by-by being you- i- I love you Patton- f-from this day until my last day”_

_Patton now had tears streaming as Logan knelt on one knee and brought out a ring box from his front pocket, his cue cards falling out too._

_Oh, now they make an appearance._

_“Patton- w-will you marry me?”_

_“YES! Yes, a thousand times yes!” he squealed._

_Patton knelt next to him as Logan slipped the ring on his finger._

_Patton pulled him into a bone-crushing hug and pelted him with kisses, Logan chuckled and let out a long exhale his nerves were now dissipating, they both stood up together as Logan gestured towards the table with the meal he had prepared._

_Patton was already playing with the ring on his finger twirling it around he then glanced at Logan grinning._

_“Was that a game of thrones quote I heard at the end?” Patton enquired._

_Logan felt the edge of his lips twitch as he slowly smiled._

_“Maybe”_

* * *

Logan was pulled out of his memories as he continued to make his way through the dewy grass and colorful trees, he stopped for a moment admiring the beauty of his surroundings, for a place so morbid it sure could look pretty Logan thought to himself.

He swallowed slightly as he tried to relinquish his tight grip on the flowers he didn’t want to damage the stems, he made his way further and further into the vicinity and looked around.

Where was Patton?, he should be around here.

Logan turned as he started to power walk up and down many columns, finally coming to a halt his fingers brushed against his silver wedding band.

“Hey Pat, I- I bought you some flowers, ha-happy anniversary”

Kneeling, Logan laid them on the polished gravestone.

It’s now that he finally lets the tears fall.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry guys... but I hope y'all enjoyed reading this angst one shot, it kinda came to me suddenly and I wrote it in about an hour xD 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: @timeywimeygalaxy  
> if you want to, I usually post stories/one-shots there first before posting them here whenever i get around to it.


End file.
